The subject matter disclosed herein relates to vehicle steering columns and, more particularly, to a steering column with a centered torsion bar, as well as a method of assembling a steering column in manner that ensures a centered torsion bar.
Power steering systems in vehicles use actuators or a worm and worm gear to provide assist and sometimes include capabilities such as variable effort steering and torque overlay to provide a desired response in the systems. Many actuators use a torsion bar disposed within a valve to control the valve or other input measuring device as a function of torque, and to provide tactile feedback to the driver at the hand wheel.
The systems described above include a mechanical torsion bar disposed in a center cavity of an input shaft. The torsion bar is connected to an output shaft and the input shaft. The torsion bar imparts a torque on the steering wheel that provides a tactile response to a driver. In addition, the torsion bar ensures that the valve opening for a hydraulic power steering system is controlled as a function of the driver torque. In an electric power steering system, the deflection of the torsion bar is usually sensed with an electrical device such as a torque sensor. To ensure proper function of the torque sensor and to prevent unequal stress on the torsion bar, it is desirable for the torsion bar to twist equally in the clockwise and counterclockwise direction. The twisting of the torsion bar is limited by mechanical stops on the input and output shaft called stop teeth. However, the torsion bar installation process may inherently lead to challenges with centering the torsion bar.